1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to a portable hand air pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hand air pumps comprise a pump body having an operating rod slidably engaged therein for operating a piston so as to generate pressurized air. However, typical portable hand air pumps comprise a mouth that is required to be directly engaged onto the tire valve. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hand air pumps.